The NeXt Generation- Harley Le Beau
by Rae Lord
Summary: Now Xavier has passed on the mansion the next generation are in training however, these kids know the score and they want more then just their mutant powers
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the X-Men that was Marvel's brilliant idea, I borrowed the x team for a while!- Lady  
  
  
  
"Touch me again and you die" That wasn't a threat it was a promise. How one person could be so dumb was beyond her. Harley stood in the dim streetlight looking at about eight to ten big lads all with one thing on their mind.  
  
"Now, that's not fair my dear we only want a bit of fun, we're just playing"  
  
"Like I said, you touch me, you die it's up to you" she shifted her weight onto her right leg and with her left hand moved her auburn hair from her eyes before letting her hand settle on her hip.  
  
"I Love girl's who think they're all that" The thug grinned at his laughing mates and advanced. Harley tripped him with her left leg. He fell to the floor and desperately tried to grab hold of something to support himself. His bare hand found hers  
  
"Ooooo bad move tiger" As the thug felt convulsions rack his entire body Harley felt a blistering pain all up her side. The others looked on in amazement as their friend turned a lovely pale shade and the girl in front of them glowed. Fear took control of them as they realized he wasn't getting up.  
  
"You, you killed him!" One screamed, "You're, you're a vampire, he's white!" They ran off back down the ally from where they'd come making one hell of a noise leaving Harley to survey the damage  
  
"No, not a vampire," she raised her body off the ground "A mutant, but not a vampire" she laughed and headed off into the black night sky.  
  
  
  
"But that's not possible"  
  
"I'm sorry, but it is," Victoria Xavier looked out over the mansion's large grounds and out of the gates where all you could see were forests of lush green trees. "You knew what the odds were as well as my father, they took the risk, you all did and now I'm left managing this place. I have to pick up the pieces of a teenager gone wild. Harley Le Beau is killing people. If it were just a case of stealing from gangs I wouldn't give the issue another thought but we're looking at grade A class Murder"  
  
"You speak too rough of her" a middle aged woman with red hair and glasses entered the office and stood behind one of the leather seats "Harley isn't aware she's killing, I doubt she's even controlling her powers consciously" Jean Grey had a file in her hand that would back up everything she said scientifically. Jean would rarely speak her mind unless it was morally or scientifically justified. "Harley's powers are stemming from deep within her cortex Dr McCoy and I were conducting tests before she went awol it proves that she's not in complete control and I'm worried for her mental stability too" Jean sat into the chair and sank into it. As a girl she'd sit and listen to professor X giving lectures on physics of all subjects. Now times had changed Victoria sat in that seat and Scott, Jean and Hank were the remainders of the original group. The others left to pursue their own lives and decided to 'pop in' from time to time to see the next generation and boy, were they a handful. Harley Le Beau daughter of Remy and Marie and she turned out to be both a looker and a pain in the ass.  
  
"The you'd better track her down" Xavier looked from Jean to a woman sitting on her right. Jean stood up and left leaving them both there  
  
"And Mystique, I would like you to find her first"  
  
"My pleasure" The woman changed her appearance before getting up and exiting.  
  
Ash realized what a bad idea this had turned out to be. Midnight on the roof of the mansion, banner in one hand spray paint in the other hanging upside down to view Miss Xavier's office. The banner, chosen and designed by the media class, protested having to practice during Saturdays and would plainly be seen by all at the school.  
  
"Would ya hurry it up already Ash I don't wanna get busted up here I'd rather leave your ass on the line, no pun intended" Maria laughed as she used her ability of telekinesis to keep him afloat.  
  
"Ok, ok I'm almost." his eye caught a file on the desk of the headmistress had it not been for his sharpened reflexes and 200% perfect vision he wouldn't have spotted it. The note casually stuck to the front read-  
  
'Harley Le Beau alias Shadow hunter- Tests inconclusive considered a threat- target three'  
  
"Hey M, I got other things to worry about, they're hunting Shadow"  
  
"What!" forgetting her control, or lack of it, her emotion caused her to drop Ash to the ground, rather harsh. She ran to the side of the ledge and looked over  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"It's ok, I'm alive" he rubbed his arm and sighed to himself "I think" Getting up he headed conventionally back into the mansion and met Maria on the stairs who quickly and confidently pushed him into a side room, the rec- room.  
  
"If they hunt Shadow there'll be no chance for the rest of us" Her blue eyes felt genuine concern, he could see it for once, her sincerity shone through as she pulled her long blonde hair around her right shoulder.  
  
"It ain't gonna happen, not to Shadow she's too quick for them even Mystique"  
  
"You think they'll get her onto the job?"  
  
Ash put his hands into the pockets of his black cords and nodded "Oh yes, for sure, they call Shadow a grade three only Mystique and Miss Grey could handle that"  
  
"Oh Ash," Out of the blue she threw her arms round his neck and buried her head into his shoulder. Not knowing quite where to place himself, he hugged her back  
  
"M, you stress over nothing but you should sleep you have performing arts exam tomorrow or did you forget?"  
  
"No, no not forgotten just put aside" she leant back and kissed his cheek "Goodnight Ash, pleasant dreams" He watched her go out of sight and stood alone in the large room.  
  
"Yes Ash, pleasant dreams" A mocking yet familiar voice came behind him from the darkness and he turned to see a figure sitting in the large chair  
  
"Anymore of that in dark places and people will talk my dear"  
  
He advanced on her "Shadow, you're in big trouble this time"  
  
"No I ain't when have I ever been in big trouble?" she swung her legs over the arm of the chair letting her crisp green eyes focus upon him  
  
"Red, it's not that simple you're a mutant killing people they ain't gonna let that go"  
  
"You mean the ally well, I didn't mean that, I told him if he touched me he'd die" she straightened up and in that instant Ash knew how much the incident had affected her, deep down  
  
"Harley."  
  
She spun round and looked directly at him, he was told never to call her that.ever, it wasn't who she was or would ever be.  
  
"My cue to go, before the house wakes up" she began to walk past and he stopped her, boldly touching her arm and gripping  
  
"Mystique is hunting you this ain't a game no more, you heard Maria we might not get what we want" she wrenched her arm from him  
  
"Who ever said we get what we want!?" she looked at him "I didn't" her voice was louder now. Ash walked to her until he was half an inch away. He leant in and whispered  
  
"Please, don't run"  
  
"I have to" she darted past him and out of the window she'd come in from but she hadn't been quick enough, he saw her tears. 


	2. Stage One

Zack threw two large bags into his truck and whistled whilst walking round to the driver's side  
  
"Ya real cheery for someone who owes me money" Reed materialized on the hood sitting with his knees up to his chest he laughed as Zack had a heart attack "You got it yet?" his coy grin shone in the sunlight as he stepped down and then into the passenger seat  
  
"No, not yet, I'm on my way to get it, Shadow hasn't paid up she's being tracked"  
  
"Who by?"  
  
"Mystique as well as Grey and Summers that girl's in it up to her neck"  
  
"That's her problem not mine"  
  
"Wrong," Zack lit a cigarette, opened the truck window and blew out smoke "it could cause hassle for us all if she's tagged" Starting the engine he pulled out of the driveway of a large white house in downtown New York.  
  
"She isn't tagged that girl can't be tagged, she's too much of a commodity to us. Without her half those students wouldn't be open to us"  
  
"Cut her some slack Reed the kid's been through a lot, she's not doing us bad" The open highway spun out before them  
  
"Where we going?"  
  
"The Warehouse I got stuff to pick up" Reed leant forward and turned the stereo full blast before putting his feet on the dashboard and smiling. Oh yes, Shadow would pay back what she owed soon enough.  
  
This was ridiculous I mean how was anyone meant to concentrate on class? Didn't these teachers know that education was for those with nothing better? Flick leaned hopelessly across the desk, it was hot and she was bored of English. She was a mutant capable of creating mirrors, making people see reflections and stuff English would never help her in a choice of career. Her black hair sat straight on her shoulders and she made her violet eyes flicker back and forth mirroring the pencil on her desk. If only it'd rain.if only the bell would ring.if only she'd kept her mind focused for the sound of Mr Harrows voice boomed through her daydream.  
  
"Miss Gunning I said, answer my question" he looked just as frustrated as her she had to give him credit that he hadn't passed out yet he was the biggest built man she'd ever seen and the heat still hadn't killed him off. Resting her head in her hands she heard Shelly mentally whisper the answer and without thought of her own she repeated it. Mr Harrows huffed at her and turned his attention to the board again. She smiled across at Shelly and that's when she saw him. Ash was leaning up the wall outside of the classroom and peering in towards her. That meant trouble, big trouble. In the past few months they'd learnt how to watch their step so not to get caught in their 'activities' She smiled leave it to mutant kids to learn the 'best' behaviour from their mutant parents. Now, things were getting harder. Maria was a paranoid freak, Reed and Zack were on their backs more and Harls?... Shadow had run off. 'Leave it to a Le Beau to go dramatic' she thought picking up a pencil but she knew, Harley had to run she had more to lose then any of them and she was more at risk. With her parents now both missing she had no where to turn, no where but.  
  
The bell rang as she was looking at Ash and she got up and quickly made a very sharp exit.  
  
"What's up?" Ash didn't stop her, just caught up with her pace.  
  
"You ready for tonight?" She loved his coolness how he could maintain it she knew he was freaking about Shadow they all were  
  
"It's still going ahead? I thought what with the 'disappearing Shadow' and dumb and dumber on her case we would."  
  
"Reed and Zack? Why are they involved?" Flick's shock could have knocked him out like a locker door in his face, which she moved him out of the way of.  
  
"You didn't know?" she put her books away "Shadow owes them money for this little venture of ours" she saw the disappointment on his face "You really care bout her don't ya?"  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Zack didn't say but I got the impression it was extensive coz he told me he'd borrowed from Reed"  
  
"Damn you Shadow!" he slammed Flick's locker shut "She's playing the wrong cards here you know that right? If she hadn't got the money to set this up she should have said"  
  
"What and risk losing her pride in front of y'all? She'd never do that and you know it. Seriously you two have some major issues here I mean it's not just about what the gang wants from this it's about."  
  
"Hi!" Maria's voice chimed in with beautiful discord and she pushed her way between the conspiring pair and hugged Flick before kissing Ash's cheek  
  
"You have a habit of that" Flick laughed at Maria and winked at a blushing Ash  
  
"We still going out tonight?" she asked with an innocent expression  
  
"Hell yes!" Flick laughed and they set off down the corridor. 


	3. The Future X?

"They're not stupid, that's the mistake you keep making Mystique. It's bad enough our pupils have better ideas but they're going to be the x-men's squad soon enough, give them the credit they deserve and they won't walk all over you" Emma Frost sat on a quiet little bench in the park she had no idea why Mystique had asked for her input from what she could see, these kids were running circles round everyone at the mansion.  
  
"I know they're bright," Mystique's voice cut bitterly through the pleasant summer sun making everything feel cold "but they're children nothing more, they only seek what they can't have" she sat upright surveying the scene before her if she hadn't had her own child she would have hated children.  
  
"Be careful here you think these kids can be manipulated? Far from it, they have parents who have grown up in intolerance this one you're dealing with now," Emma tapped the file next to her "she's a product of two x-men for crying out loud. These kids know the score and what the world thinks of them, they won't take it and they'll get whatever they're after"  
  
"What are you suggesting?" Mystique turned round to talk closer with Miss Frost or maybe just to intimidate her  
  
"My dear Mystique I'm only suggesting that they know more then you think, know how to use their gifts and will either become very fine upstanding citizens or..or petty thugs. As far as anything else is concerned, I can't help you" She stood up and adjusted her sunglasses so she could look over them and smile at Mystique "Good luck with that one, they'll make good additions to the X-team one day" she walked off smiling.  
  
'Not if I can help it' Mystique gripped the file she'd have to do some serious hunting to catch this in the act.  
  
"No! I told you that's mine!" The halls were filled with laughter as Vixen ran out carrying a pink towel. Her friend Tressa stood in the room with a duvet wrapped round her  
  
"Vix I'm warning you GIVE IT BACK!"  
  
"Or what?" Vixen waved the towel playfully at her friend "Are you fast enough?" Her fiery red hair looked windswept from the running around and she breathed in and out heavily trying to catch her breath. Tressa did not find this funny she was soaking wet and class began in 15 minutes.  
  
"You bet I am" In what could only be described as a whirlwind of chaos Tressa spun out the room, took the towel and span back in. Vixen, after catching her heart in her throat, stood watching her now fully wrapped up friend grinning across the hall. She stood with a playful look of discontent  
  
"Fine, you win, I'll go get breakfast yeah?" Tressa laughed and found a smaller towel to rub her hair through  
  
"Yeah, great" Vixen pointed a finger at the door  
  
*Shut* her mind whispered to the door and it banged shut as students were walking along the corridor to lessons and study hall.  
  
'Just another day' Vixen smiled "Hey TJ wait up!" she darted down the corridor.  
  
"I swear to you it happened"  
  
"No way" Mark and Taylor's conversation was cut short by Vixen's hysterical laugh they watched as she darted out of her room holding....was that a towel?!  
  
Smiling as he went passed the dorm Mark continued  
  
"Yes way, Brett was gonna keep it from us but I don't see how that's possible if we're all in the same prep team" Mark hated Ash Brett more then he hated his curse of fire. Maria and Felicity draped over him like two lovesick teenagers and his attitude just made him want to...  
  
"Whoa," Taylor's deep voice brought him sharply into reality "So the Shadow ran then? I never would have thought it"  
  
"That's what you get for killing someone I guess"  
  
"But is that all there is to it? I mean, its a bit weird Harls doesn't run unless...no, Harls has never run. I reckon there's something else"  
  
"Oh yeah? Like what?" Mark was interested in this, it maybe something he could use against Brett later. He ran his fingers through his messy black hair, which fell delicately back on his forehead and smiled at his inquisitive friend.  
  
"How should I know?" Taylor shrugged his shoulders "That's girl's always been impulsive just like her dad" he laughed  
  
"Yeah, that's true and a temper like her mother" Mark joined in the laughter until he felt a hard hand grip his shoulder  
  
"You better watch what you say round here, people talk" He leant in to threaten Mark who shifted his grip by jolting to the side  
  
"Ahhhhh Brett we were just talking about..."  
  
"I know, I heard and if you're not careful you'll be the next corpse" Ash walked down towards the danger-room  
  
"Hey Ash C'mon man he was only kiddin'" Taylor sighed watching Ash "we betta be careful bout this" he looked cautiously at Mark who wore the biggest grin in the world  
  
"Yeah, I guess we had" 


	4. Reality

Name: Vikki Sharp  
  
Alias: Vixen  
  
Age: 17  
  
Powers: Telekinesis and Empathic  
  
Grade: Two,  
  
Great control and ability to handle with care. Chosen for her skills in democratic problems and being able to take control in combat situations.  
  
Features: Red hair, blue eyes, 5"8  
  
  
  
Name: Mark Emberson  
  
Alias: Blaze  
  
Age: 18  
  
Powers: The ability to set things alight through touch  
  
Grade: 2.5,  
  
Control of strength slightly lacking has a temper, which can fuel his power. Chosen purely for the power he possesses.  
  
Features: Black hair, hazel eyes, 5"10  
  
  
  
Name: Tressa Kerr  
  
Alias: Vortex  
  
Age:18  
  
Powers: Able to create whirlwinds of immense power both directed and around her.  
  
Grade: 2,  
  
Chosen because of her high levels of technical knowledge mainly in IT.  
  
Features: Brown hair, blue eyes, 5"8  
  
  
  
Name: Maria Butler  
  
Alias: M  
  
Age: 17  
  
Powers: Telekinesis  
  
Grade: 2,  
  
Her ability out stretches that of Vixen able to lift and move heavier objects with a good control her energy is also tied into her emotions and thoughts  
  
Features: Blonde hair, Blue eyes, 5"6  
  
  
  
Name: Taylor Hall  
  
Alias: Tech  
  
Age: 18  
  
Powers: Heightened speed up to 200 times faster then a normal teenage boy, a (quicksilver in the making) Rapid healing technique  
  
Grade: 2.3,  
  
Chosen not only for his outstanding ability in the field but because of his technical abilities on ships, cars right through to communicators  
  
Features: Dark Skin, black hair, brown eyes, 6"  
  
  
  
Name: Felicity Wrack  
  
Alias: Flick  
  
Age:17  
  
Powers: Able to mirror image anything she sees an imprints  
  
Grade:2.1.,  
  
Chosen for her tactical skills in the field and her logical thinking in difficult decisions  
  
Features: Black hair, violet eyes, 5"2  
  
  
  
Name: Ash Brett  
  
Alias: Unknown  
  
Age:19  
  
Powers: Perfect vision, co-ordination, speed etc.  
  
Grade: 2.8,  
  
Chosen because he ties his powers in with the skills of martial arts to make him a very skilled fighter  
  
Features: Brown hair, brown eyes, 5"10  
  
  
  
Jean handed the files to Xavier who pondered over them and look at the corresponding child. She stood in the danger room opposite some of the best students in the school.  
  
"You've been chosen because of your skills which run through many areas. This is where you'll be taught in the ways of combat and technical management in democracy and peace and in how to get along with humanity. You didn't ask for your gifts you'll find that true of everyone in this room. For you they've been a curse causing pain and grief that only you will have experienced. Well, we're here to turn your curses into gifts and to show you how you can make a difference in the years to come. Mutants and humans are at silent war and you, are the only people strong enough to deal with the issues that surround our everyday lives. We're going to train you to become the best at what you are and when we're done you'll be called X- Men"  
  
Each one of them stood in silence as the were being silently studied by Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Hank Mc Coy, Jubilation Lee and of cause, Victoria Xavier. This was it, their time had begun..... 


End file.
